


Is this allowed? A reddie fanfic

by Eddie_spaghetti_loser



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Henry Bowers is Not That Bad, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oops, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_spaghetti_loser/pseuds/Eddie_spaghetti_loser
Summary: This is a cute reddies fanfic , btw this all happens in one night I'll just be updating ...when I can
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Kudos: 8





	1. Richie apparently shows up at random times

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii i have another reddie fanfic that's a one shot, i was originally going to make this a one shot but thought what the hell why not make this have chapters.

It was a starry night, eddie was sitting alone on a rock by the quarry, looking up at the sky. When he got in fights with his mother he would run out of the house and come here, where it was peaceful. Lately he and his mother weren't getting along, especially since he found out about the gazebos a year ago...behind him there was a crack, a branch had been stepped on. Had his mother followed him? Or was it henry bowers and his gang?? Or was it some random murderer??? It was none of those, a familiar, frog looking face appeared, wearing his glasses, a Hawaiian shirt and shorts, longer than Eddie's though. "Watcha doin here eds?" Eddie smiled a little, then acted annoyed and rolled his eyes.  
"Don't call me eds richie" eddie acted like he hated the nicknames but he secretly loved them, they gave him butterflies inside.   
"Aww come on spaghetti , you know I can't do that" richie sat next to eddie and looked at him , he could probably see the tears that were on his face so eddie looked the other way.   
" Eddie, what's wrong , why are you out here alone? And at this time of night?"   
" I could ask the same thing about you richie"   
There was a small silence before richie broke it.  
" I was out at the arcade late , then i took the long way home and stopped by the kissing bridge- you know what , it's not important , why are you here though and why were you crying?"  
Eddie sighed "i come here sometimes to get away from my mother" he heard a small "oh" from richie. Richie knew that eddie and his mother didn't get along, basically everyone did. Today's fight was about richie actually...eddies mother didn't like eddie hanging out with richie. Eddie didn't know why though, richie was a great person, he was funny and kind , and caring and cute and- wait what nono eddie couldn't think that. Richie was his best friend , and he was a boy....boys couldn't like boys could they?


	2. How to avoid the telling someone something about them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie decided to tell richie....but in a very vague way but richie being the idiot he is, is trying to figure out what eddie is trying to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh we're getting closer to the confession , that's the next chapter which will be out tomorrow!

Eddie looked over at richie, richie had been staring at Eddie, he looked away. Why would richie stare at him? He couldn't possibly feel the same right? No if course not , he was pretty sure richie had a girlfriend anyway. I mean he always bragged about being with a bunch of different girls so. This made eddie sad and his face dropped , richie must have noticed because he said, " eds, what's wrong? Other than your mother, you're quiet and you look sad." Richie wasn't wrong, he was sad and it wasn't because of his mother but he couldn't tell richie.   
"Uh...idk..just thinking.." eddie looked around , trying to avoid Richie's eyes.   
"Thinking? Of?"  
" It doesn't matter " eddie spat, he came off rude which made richie quiet, he didn't want to hurt Richie's feelings. "Wait rich, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude.."  
"It's fine eds, you're going through something i get it, but if you need someone to talk to I'm here, even if I am mostly about jokes i can be serious sometimes"  
Eddie thought...well he could tell richie without directly telling him right? He needed to talk to someone and he needed to do it soon.   
"..yeah...well...have you ever.....wait..hmm...is there someone in your life..that you think of a certain way but you find yourself thinking of them a different way?...a way that probably isn't allowed?"  
Richie looked directly at Eddie which made eddie blush and shift a little.  
"Eddie , yes i know what that's like...but you realize you can think of someone anyway you want right? Everything is allowed and it's probably normal-"  
"No richie, it's not normal .. believe me..it's not"  
"Well then that's ok too, you're a part of the losers club remember? None of us are normal anyways so" richie laughed a little, which made eddie smile. He lived the sound of Richie's laugh and he could recognize it anywhere.   
"Right...."  
"Eds, can you tell me what you're talking about though, who this person is? Maybe i can help" Eddie's heart dropped , no he couldn't tell richie he would laugh at him then call him names and probably leave him here..in the dark...alone again.


	3. He loves me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhe richie finally confesses here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit the name because I can't fucking spell , i apologise for writing "reddies" like a dumbass , anyway w it's reddie now so haha  
> Also I'm sorry this is so short, the next one will be long don't worry 😌

" It doesn't matter...you wouldn't understand" eddie was looking away from richie.  
" You don't know that , please, look at me" eddie turned his face to see richie who was crying? Why would he be crying, he didn't even know what was going on.  
" What's wrong?" Eddie felt bad , was it his fault he was crying?  
" Eddie, please don't go away just let me explain"  
" Rich, why would I leave? I'm not going anywhere ok?"  
Richie nodded " i love you...like..i love you.." he said quietly. Shock and happiness ran through Eddie's body , richie loved him? He was about to say he loved him too when things started going dark. His vision was clouded by a dark cloud. He heard a ringing noise in his ears, getting louder by the second. It felt like he was falling into an abyss. everything was black, he fell out of consciousness.


	4. So are we together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe yes yes this is all wonderful but just wait i have an evil plan muahhahaha , so basically eddie wakes up and confesses his love for Richie then it gets a little hot and heavy if you know what I mean then they go swim swim in the water how fun

Eddie opened his eyes , the ringing noise was starting to fade. It was still night and they were still at the quarry. Eddie felt arms holding him up , he saw Richie's face above him.  
" Are you ok?? "  
"..yeah" eddie sat up, richie let go of him.  
"I'm sorry eds..i didn't mean to..overwhelm you..please don't despise me" richie looked like he was about to cry.  
" No richie , i don't despise you , i love you too i have for a while.." he felt arms around him again but this time a little tighter and a little lower on his back. Then he felt Richie's warm lips against his, god he had wondered what kissing him would be like. It was better than he ever imagined. Richie pulled away and looked into Eddie's eyes.  
" Was that ok?"  
" It was more than ok" eddie smiled a little then wrapped his arms around Richie's neck and kissed him again. Richie climbed on eddie and continues kissing him. Eddie was starting to get very hot, he was so nervous , where was this going? It's pretty Unsanitary here and he was only 14...  
"Richie- can..can we.. not?" Richie laughed a little.  
" Eds , where did you think this was going? Have I started to influence your innocent little mind?" Richie was smirking now , their faces were only inches apart.  
" Shut up asshole"  
" Make me" and eddie did make him shut up , he kissed him again and richie kissed back but now eddie was panicking, he felt Richie's tongue enter his mouth. He liked it but the amount of bacteria in someone's saliva , let alone two people's saliva was-  
Richie moaned a little, their tongues had brushed against each other. Richie pulled away and just picked eddie up.  
" Tell me how the water is" and before eddie could respond , richie fucking threw him in the water. Eddie made a little scream then fell into the cold water. It actually felt pretty relaxing however now his clothes were soaking wet. Eddie came to the surface and looked at richie.  
"Asshole!" Eddie watched and blushed as richie took his shirt off.  
"Like what you see? " Richie smirked and jumped in the water even though it was really dark and pretty scary. Richie swam over to eddie , he could touch the ground but eddie couldn't.  
" You're mean , you threw me in with literally all my clothes on, how the hell am I supposed to get home? I'll be so cold"  
" Oh did you want me to undress you?" Richie came a little closer which made eddie back up a bit.  
" No that's not what I meant- " eddie was walking backwards into deeper water.  
" Eddie my love you're going to drown if you keep doing that" richie reached his arms out for eddie to go to, and eddie went to them and clung to Richie so that he didn't drown.  
" Sooo now what..are we like..together?" Richie smiled.  
" Yes eddie spaghetti , we are together well if you want to be-"  
"Yes i definitely want to be" eddie smiled and when his eyes met Richie's , richie adjusted his glasses a little.  
"Wonderful but you know we kind of have to keep it a secret..right? This town is really homophobic.."  
Sadly eddie knew what richie was talking about.  
" Yeah but that's ok" eddie leaned closer , his chest was against Richie's. Richie was so warm and comfortable eddie never wanted this to end.......  
Then he heard someone talking..then he heard another voice..they were getting closer and before eddie could let go of Richie he saw henry bowers and Patrick by the edge of the quarry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeHe i hope you like it 😌


	5. Wait what, you're together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some confessions, and then Patrick and Henry force reddie to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't give a shit if you don't like the henry and Patrick ship, i do and it is amazing now shush

Richie held onto eddie tighter.   
"What are you two dumbasses doing here?"   
"...swimming.. obviously" richie said while backing away slightly.   
Patrick looked at henry. "are you two together?"   
Before eddie could say no richie said "yes and if you have a problem with it fuck off"   
"I don't....." Patrick grabbed henry's hand who looked away but still held it. No way were those two assholes together!? Wow   
"Wait you're together?"   
"Yes but if you tell a single person istg- i will kill everyone you love" henry's face looked furious.  
"Ok ok i won't , but you can't tell anyone about us" richie relaxed a little.  
"Fine, but this is our spot leave"   
"Baby-"  
"It's our spot" henry wouldn't let Patrick argue with him.  
"Ok fine , we'll leave but don't ever hurt us or your secrets out" eddie had to admit, richie threatening them like that was really hot.   
"Ok we won't now go" henry was getting impatient.

Richie carried eddie out of the water and once they dried off they turned to each other.  
"Want to come to my house?" Richie suggested.  
"Sure yeah" and they left and went to Richie's house.

(Patrick and Henry)  
"Should we trust them?" Patrick asked looking at henry.  
"..it'll be fine ok? Don't worry let's just get in"   
They both got undressed, yes completely, it's Patrick and Henry did you really expect anything less?   
Then in the water they just fooled around , splashing each other, hugging even if Patrick wasn't the most affectionate type due to being a psychopath. Oh and don't forget them totally fucking in their. So Unsanitary , luckily no one caught....them. 

(Back to Richie and eddie)   
At Richie's house maggie , his mother, welcomed them both with hugs.   
"Hello eddie, welcome back, and hello child of mine"   
She was so sweet eddie always wished he had a mother like her.   
"Hi mrs Tozier" eddie smiled.  
"How many times do I have to say, call me maggie"   
"Ok sorry, maggie"   
Maggie smiled.   
"Mom were going to...watch a movie upstairs ok, bye " richie sprinted upstairs, eddie followed , walking because asthma is a bitch.   
"Sorry eds, forgot your fake asthma can't let you run too fast, anyway cuddles now"   
"So demanding , and I'll finally let you call me eds, even if it is stupid"   
Richie's face lit up.   
"Really??? And cuddles..please?"   
Eddie nodded and hugged him. He really enjoyed Richie's hugs. However richie was extremely hyper apparently. Richie basically jumped into his bed, with eddie still in his arms giving him tons of little kisses as if he were some kind of pet. Eddie giggled and hid his face in Richie's chest. Richie wouldn't stand for this he lifted Eddie's head up and kissed him. Just as the door to the room opened and maggie stood there in shock.


End file.
